La Loup-Garou
by freiheit89
Summary: ***When a strange girl crosses the path of the Kaulitz twins in a very dangerous and unforgettable way, the guys have no choice but to investigate her. At first glance, she seems like a normal loup-garou. But as the twins get to know her, they realize that she harbors a secret that could change the way they look at everything they've ever been taught about being a wolf. Tokio Hotel
1. Prologue

Savannah's POV

I could hear it. The growls, they were getting closer and closer by the second. Oh god, what was I thinking?! I put my whole family _and _my best friend at risk for something so stupid.

"Marissa!" I pleaded, the tears blurring my vision, "Please wake up, we have to get out of here."

The girl on the ground in front of me didn't move. However, she was still breathing and that gave me a glimmer of hope. Yet… there was so much blood pouring from the wound in her stomach. I pressed my hands against it, hoping to slow the blood flow enough so Marissa would make it until the ambulance arrived.

A low growl sounded from my left, dangerously close. On instinct, I changed into my wolf form and took a fighting stance. I had never fought before. Ancient, my group's old leader had told me that I was a rare type of wolf: very gentle and not used to being aggressive. But right now, the life of my best friend was at stake, and I just _had _to fight for her. I waited nervously for the wolf that I knew was tracking me.

Finally, a dark shape emerged from the foliage. The animal was a dirty blonde color and smaller than I had expected, but built with enough muscle to be able to put up a good fight. It sent a shocking glare at me then switched its gaze to Marissa. I could swear on my life that it smirked as if it was saying, "Hey, I'm glad she's hurt."

The look pushed me over the edge and I leaped to attack it. I aimed my fangs for its neck, just as Ancient's training had taught me, and the blonde wolf yelped as my teeth hit their mark. Being this close to the wolf, I could smell that it was a male and it sickened me but I ignored it; I had to protect Marissa. The male wolf tried to claw his way out of my grasp but my paws had too tight a grip around his neck and my fangs were sunk too deep; the threat on the life of my best friend made me stronger than him. I managed to pin him to the ground and I hesitantly bit down harder. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth and I resisted the urge to let go and spit it out. Finally, the wolf started to whine and I felt his body shift under me.

The transformation was happening. I knew that he was loup-garou, a werewolf, like me but the feeling of fur turning into human skin made me jump away from him in fear, even though I wasn't scared that he'd attack me now. A werewolf changed, willingly or not, when their bodies couldn't take the injuries they were receiving. The naked human that took the wolf's place looked to be in his early twenties. He had blonde hair that seemed shorter on the sides than it did on the top and a variety of many different tattoos covering his body. The man raised his head, a hateful glare on his pierced face. He looked familiar to me, but I didn't dwell on it. I just took another protective stance over Marissa's body.

"You little bitch." The man snarled at me. He looked at Marissa and sneered, "I hope she dies."

At that, he ran back into the bushes. I listened to his receding footsteps, waiting until I knew he was totally gone before I lay down, still in wolf form, next to Marissa, who was thankfully still breathing.

The poor girl wouldn't have had a chance without me.


	2. Chapter 1

Third person POV

"Locals say that the celebrity was attacked while he walked home from a party." A female was reporting the same story that had been reported five times already, "Bill Kaulitz, 23, was mugged and almost killed. Bill refused to explain exactly what had happened, but did say this," The TV view went to a shot of the rock star with hundreds of cameras around him.

"A bunch of these guys came up, beat me up, and took my wallet. There isn't much more I can tell you." He shrugged and walked away, the people and cameras following him and continuously asking questions.

Bill sat on the brown leather couch in his home in Germany and watched the news flash his face and pictures of his wounds. His twin brother Tom came over and sat beside him. Tom had peroxide and band aids in his hand and he cleaned his brother's cuts.

"You have to be more careful." Tom muttered. "Or at least become a better liar."

"Go fuck yourself." Bill snapped.

It wasn't the fact that his face was all over the news that had him agitated. It was the fact that the female wolf had beaten him. He was small, but she had been smaller. And he had been able to tell by her smell that she was different. She wasn't half-human, you could smell those mutts from a mile away, but Bill hadn't been able to smell her until she had attacked him and even then, her smell was difficult to place. Without a smell to go off of, it was hard to tell what exactly she was and that was maddening.

"-doesn't mean you have to bite my head off." It was only then Bill realized his twin had been talking. He just nodded as if he had been listening. Tom finished with the wounds and waited for Bill to say something else.

"I'm going to call Dad." Bill said quietly.

Tom jumped, startled at his twin's words. They never really called their Dad unless they had a question about their heritage. Jorg was the alpha of the German wolf pack and Tom, as the technical oldest, would take over when his father was gone. He didn't have a choice in that, but that didn't mean they had to have much contact with their father.

"Okay, but remember the rules." Bill nodded at Tom's warning.

Their Dad could get pretty mean. That's why the twins' gentle, loving mother had left the man behind when the twins were six and taken the boys with her; she didn't want her kids to be horrible like their father. Bill went into the kitchen of the twin's one storey house. He took the cordless phone from its cradle on the wall and dialed the number that was rarely ever dialed. It rang five times before Jorg picked up.

"Hello?" The gruff voice didn't sound too pleased to see this number on his phone, like always. His feeling were the same as his sons'.

"Hi, dad." Bill said cheerfully. He loved pissing his father off by always acting like everything was peachy between them.

"What do you want, Bill?" Jorg asked. "I'm a little busy."

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I interrupt a fuck session between you and one of your humans?"

"Don't talk to me that way." Jorg growled.

"BILL!" Tom called from the living room. "RULES!"

Bill rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at his brother through the wall. "I just wanted to ask a quick question. Won't take long at all."

There was a pause on the other end, then an exasperated sigh. "Fine. What is it?" Jorg knew that the twins' mother, although a wolf as well, usually ignored her animal half and couldn't answer any questions her sons had. He was the only way they'd become half-decent males someday.

"I know that there's full loup-garou, ones that are more human, and some that are more wolf. But is there a type where, hypothetically speaking, we wouldn't be able to smell it?"

There was silence on the other end, and Bill thought that his father was actually going to be helpful for once, then the man snorted. "Maybe your nose is just weak, son."

Bill huffed. "It's not weak! I can smell a wolf from as a far as four miles away!"

"But you couldn't smell this one." Jorg said smugly. "Nice news story, by the way."

"Ughhh! Whatever. You're never any fucking help, anyway." Bill slammed the phone back on its cradle and groaned loudly. Then, he threw himself into a chair and buried his face in his hands, ready to just cry all his frustration out.

"Bill?" Tom stood in the doorway, looking worried.

"She was smaller than me, Tom!" Bill screamed through his hands. "I couldn't smell her, she was smaller than me, and she fucking beat me! What the hell is she?!"

"I wish I knew." Tom murmured.

Bill suddenly stood up, took a deep breath, and regained his composure. "I'm going to find her. Tonight."

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)()~()~()(~)(~)(~)()~)

Later that day:

Savannah's POV

He was here. I could smell him. I quickly turned human and ducked into some bushes. So much for cleaning the bloodstain in the grass. I peered through the leaves and saw the blonde wolf stalk over to the blood and sniff the ground. Was he looking for me, or my friend? I hoped me. I was about to jump out at him when the sound of laughing teenagers sounded behind me. I froze and wished they would walk away; not see the huge wolf in the clearing and just walk away.

No such luck. They stopped and started whispering. I turned my head to see them pointing towards the wolf. One boy who looked my age came towards me and crouched down beside me. His human smell was more horrid than any other I'd ever smelled and I had to fight the urge to plug my nose. This was one greasy teenager.

"Wow!" He breathed. "What's a wolf doing in the middle of the park at this time of day?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't you go ask it?"

The boy laughed. "No thanks..." He looked towards me and his hand twitched. I caught on too late what he was going to do. He pushed me into the clearing, sniggering. "But why don't you?"

I fell out of the bushes and the kid ran off, laughing with his friends. I sat perfectly still as the wolf watched me with dark eyes. I waited for the attack, but it didn't come. I realized, that he didn't know I was the wolf from the night before. Ancient had once told me that for some strange reason, I didn't have a normal wolf scent, and therefore, no one could sniff me out. And the wolf hadn't seen my human form, so maybe he thought I was just a normal human. I decided to read his mind.

_"She has no smell_." He thought. _"Is she the wolf from last night?"_ He continued to stare at me and I gulped, choosing to play innocent human over attacking him.

"Ummm..." I stuttered like I'd heard humans do before, "Nice doggy?"

_"What a dumb bitch. Probably not the wolf from before"_ The wolf thought.

I pushed back the glare I felt coming up and started backing away slowly. Maybe he'd let me get away if I went really carefully and didn't startle him…

"BILL!"

Both the wolf and I snapped our heads towards the voice. Something was crashing through the bushes with the grace of a fat human kid. I winced at every step and watched as a young man with black dreads appeared and panted with exertion. He stared at me, then back at the wolf. Suddenly, his face grew hard and he turned back towards me.

"I know what you are." He said quietly to me.

I spluttered, this time in actual fear. This was Tom Kaulitz, heir to the alpha position of the German wolf pack. Ancient had told me all about this man; he was going to be strong and hard to defeat, unlike his brother. I shook my head and started crawling backwards again, but he was much faster than me. He grabbed my arms and yanked me to my feet, twisting my arms behind my back. I cried out in pain as my arms moved past their limit to bend.

"Don't play stupid, girl." Tom hissed into my ear. "You're the one who hurt my brother last night."

I struggled, but Tom just tightened his grasp. "So what? You want to kill me just because I beat up your pathetic brother?" I snorted. "Not my fault he can't beat a girl."

"Shut it." The blonde wolf, Bill, was in human form now. He brushed himself off and stalked towards me. It looked peculiarly cat-like for a wolf.

"I hope you realize" I stated, "That you're fully naked in a public park at three in the afternoon on a Saturday. The tabloids will absolutely love that." I twisted my neck to glance at Tom. "And the way you're holding me? This whole scene just screams 'Rape.'"

Bill and Tom glanced around the clearing. No-one had seen our little show yet because these trails in the park were rarely travelled. However, people did come by every once in a while, and I vowed that when someone did, I'd scream. I shared that last little piece of information out loud and the twins exchanged a worried glance, obviously silently communicating in their heads. Twin telepathy, no doubt strengthened by their wolf abilities.

It's Bill that speaks first, though not to me. "Take her to the car. I'll meet you back home."

Bill looked at the bloodstain behind him and I knew he was going to clean up the mess. The blood reminded me that my best friend, Marissa, was still in the hospital, recovering from something I was at fault for. The guilt made my whole body sag in Tom's grip. He released me in surprise as I fell to the ground, the whole world going dark around me.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)()~()~(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Savannah's POV

I awoke on a soft, velvety couch. Slowly, I blinked open my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in a coffee-colored living room with a tan couch set and flat screen TV in it. The room was tiny and had a crowded feeling to it, but also had a sense of hominess to it. I pushed myself up onto my elbow to get a better look around.

"Oh, good, you're awake."

I scrambled backwards on the L-shaped couch and pressed myself into the bend in the sofa. A woman of at least mid-forties with dark brown hair stood on the other side of the coffee table, holding a tray with some tea-cups and a kettle. She smiled reassuringly at me and placed the tray down.

"There's no need to be afraid, child. I don't bite," She sat down at the other end of the couch and extended her hand carefully, "I'm Simone."

I stayed silent. Simone… That was the twins' mother, wasn't it? Was I at her house? If so, why the hell was I here?

"You didn't think I'd be stupid enough to bring you to MY house, did you?"

Tom stood in the doorway, a half-eaten apple in his hand. I bared my teeth at him in anger and Simone sighed, exasperated. Whether she was mad at me or him, I couldn't tell- until she stood up and smacked her son across the head. My eyes widened at the sight. Ancient had told me that wolf families didn't usually get violent with each other.

"Stay out of the girl's head and try not to kill her while I'm downstairs." Simone said darkly.

"Wait," I cried, "You're leaving me here with him?"

Simone smiled that soothing smile again, "I'm just going to get the mail, and I'll be back in a second."

I heard a door in the hallway shut and a heavy silence fell over the room. Nothing but the sounds of Tom's chewing and the traffic outside was heard. The traffic sounded far below, leading me to the conclusion that Simone lived high up in an apartment building.

"She does." Tom said around a mouthful of apple.

"Quit it!" I growled.

He shrugged, aiming the apple core at a nearby garbage can and throwing it cleanly in. "Put up a barrier, then."

"A barrier?"

Tom squinted at me quizzically, but whatever reply he was going to give was cut off when Simone trampled back through the door, mail in hand and Bill right behind her. They were arguing in German, keeping their voices low. I strained my ears, but one frightening glare from Tom had me shrinking into the corner of the couch once more and abandoning any thoughts of eavesdropping. He watched me for another second or so, then followed his family into what I assumed was the kitchen. I could still hear their quiet voices, but I just tried to ignore them, looking for a way to escape. In order to get to the front door, I'd have to go past the kitchen, so that wasn't an option. Quietly, I stood up and went towards the closest window and looked out. We were at least ten storeys up- a jump too big for any wolf. Just as I was about to keep searching, someone cleared their throat behind me. I spun quickly and backed into the corner by the window.

"Did I say you could move?" Tom asked.

"Oh, Tom, come off it already." Simone snapped as she appeared behind him. "She's not a prisoner."

"Yes, she is. She attacked Bill, your _son._ Doesn't it bother you that she could have killed him?"

"But she didn't." Simone said, "And have you even asked for her side of the story?"

Tom opened his mouth, then shut it. I couldn't help but let a smirk cross my face; neither twin had even asked me why I had fought Bill and they definitely should have.

"So?" Simone asked me gently, "why did you attack Bill?"

"I was protecting my friend. She had been bitten by a wolf in your pack and I was trying to keep everyone away from her so she could heal."

"Is she human?" Simone asked. She thought I didn't notice that she was gradually stepping closer to me, but I did. I watched her carefully as I spoke.

"Yes, but I gave her a healing charm a few weeks ago. It stopped her from dying last night, but she's been hospitalized due to blood loss. We're trying to find a transplant for her."

"What were you doing in our territory in the first place?" Tom barked, earning another warning glance from his mother.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I was just exploring."

"That's bullshit," Bill said, finally deciding to join us from the kitchen. "You were looking for something; I watched you sniff though the bushes and around trees."

"So? That still counts as exploring."

Bill growled and dashed at me. I slid to the side and tripped him. The man went headfirst into the corner I had been standing in, knocking over a couple pictures that were hanging on the wall. Bill groaned, rubbing his head as he glared at me.

"What do you want with our clan?" Bill screamed, his voice raised to the point where I wanted to cover my ears.

Simone let out yet another sigh and walked over to her son, pulling him up off the floor by his ears. She started dragging Bill towards the door, grabbing Tom in the same way when she went by him. Both twins whined and protested in unison, their voices mingling.

"Listen, boys." Simone said, her voice turning into a growl of its own, "I'll keep the girl here for the night, but you two are going to go home."

"But mom—" Tom started, but the woman interrupted him.

"No 'buts' boys. I won't let her leave. Just drop it and go home."

She pushed the boys out the door but just as she was about to shut it, she opened it back up and yelled out the door, "And don't tell your father about this!"

Then, she slammed the door shut. I stood completely still, frozen in fear at the mention of Jorg Kaulitz, the leader of the German pack. From what I had heard from Ancient, Jorg was brutal and showed no mercy to people who disobeyed his word. Simone stared at me and I knew she was reading my mind.

"I won't let Jorg get to you, child." She said, "That's why I'm keeping you here; Jorg doesn't dare bother me."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "I—I'm sorry about your pictures." At Simone's confused look, I gestured to the now-broken frames that were lying in the floor. Simone shook her head at the mess and I bent down to pick up the pieces of glass, but the older woman just placed her hand on my shoulder and gently tugged me away.

"That's Bill's fault, dear, not yours; you don't have to clean it up." Simone took the glass pieces from my hands and pointed down the hallway that was past the front door, "If you need to clean up, the bathroom in the first door after the front door. I'll find you some night clothes."

I could feel the tiredness taking over my body, so I just nodded and went in the direction she had pointed without arguing. The bathroom was just where she had said and I went inside, keeping the door unlocked. There was a shower cubical in the left back corner, a bathtub in the back right corner, a sink to my immediate right, and the toilet to my left. Everything (other than the toilet) was a bright, white marble and the walls of the bathroom were a creamy coffee color. There were little decorations hung on the wall. I stripped off my clothes and turned on the shower to the hottest temperature I could stand, then stepped inside the cubical and shut the door behind me. I just stood still and let the water wash over me. I really didn't need to clean myself, but Ancient told me that it was polite to accept the offers your host gave you if you were staying in their home.

"Savannah?" Simone opened the door a crack. I saw her arm come in and place some clothes on the sink. "Here's some clothes. I hope they fit."

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

"No problem, dear. Come into the living room when you're done."

I said I would and she left, shutting the door. I quickly washed my hair and body, then stepped out and dried with a large, fluffy towel I found in a cabinet over the toilet. As I squeezed water out of my thick, auburn locks and went over to examine the clothes Simone had given me. There was a pair of black track pants and a Green Day tee-shirt. Obviously, these clothes weren't Simone's. I put them on anyway and went into the living room, running my fingers through my hair. The glass was cleaned up and the pictures were in new frames. Simone was sitting on the couch. When I entered, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Is there someone you need to call or anything?"

I thought about it and figured Ancient would want to know where I was, so I nodded and took the cordless phone Simone held out to me. I dialed the familiar number and waited patiently as it rang. Ancient wasn't very good with technology, so I knew it would take a while for him to answer the phone. After about four rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?" An unexpected voice asked. I froze because the voice was obviously female, which Ancient was not. I pulled the phone away from my ear and checked the number; it was dialed correctly. Slowly, I put the phone back to my ear.

"Who is this?" I asked quietly.

"I'm Jackie. Who is this?"

"Where's Ancient?" I chose to ignore her question; I was told not to tell people my name if I didn't know who they were.

"Ah, you're looking for Ancient." I could hear the smirk that was obviously covering her face. "He's busy."

"Let me talk to him." I growled. Simone gave me a concerned look and I turned my back to her, walking into her kitchen. Luckily, she didn't follow me. "He needs to know where I am."

"Well, I'll pass on the message. Just give me your name and—"

"NO!" I yelled, starting to get angry. To control my voice, I spoke through my teeth. "Let. Me. Talk. To. Ancient. _Now._"

There was silence on the other end, then some shuffling and muffled talking. Then, the raspy voice I was looking for spoke.

"Savannah?" It asked gently.

"Yes, Ancient, it's Savannah."

"Oh thank the Mothers!" Ancient sighed, relieved. His British accent more prominent than usual for some odd reason, "I was so worried about you, child. Where have you been?"

"I—umm…" I checked over my shoulder to make sure Simone wasn't standing in the doorway, then lowered my voice, "I got caught."

Ancient sucked in a breath. "You weren't careful."

"Yes, I was!" I cried indignantly, then immediately felt bad for snapping, "Sorry for getting angry, sir, but I was careful. However, Marissa followed me and attracted the others' attention with her human smell."

"I always knew that girl would be trouble. Is she okay?"

"Yes, sir. I admitted her to the local hospital last night. Would you mind going to check on her?"

"Of course, dear." Ancient said softly. "Where are you now? Are you coming home tonight?"

I hesitated, knowing Ancient wouldn't like the thought of me being basically right in the heart of enemy territory. But my silence wasn't going to help me any. Ancient was always insightful to what people were thinking, even without reading their minds. He questioned me on my whereabouts and I begged him not to make me tell him.

"I need to know your location, Savannah. If you get hurt, how am I supposed to find you?"

"Please, Ancient, don't make me—"

"Tell me, Savannah." Ancient said, his voice getting softer in the bad way that scared me, "Now!"

"I'm in the home of Jorg Kaulitz' ex-mate." I said in the language Ancient had made up for our little pack.

"Savannah! That is a dangerous place to be; get out of there!"

"I can't, Ancient. I am not allowed to leave. The woman fears her sons will tell their father about me, so it is even more dangerous for me to be out on my own." I muttered. "Apparently, Jorg doesn't dare bother his old mate, so I am safe here."

"You've gotten yourself into quite a pickle, young one." Ancient sighed again. "But there isn't much I can do without instigating a war, so you'll have to stay put for the night. As soon as morning breaks, get out of there. Got that?"

"Yes, Ancient."

"Good girl. I'll see you in the morning."

We said our goodbyes and I went back into the living room. Simone took the phone from my outstretched hand and smiled again. "Everything okay?" She asked.

"Fine. I think I'll retire for the night, now."

Simone bit her lip, a clear sign that she wanted to tell me something, but then she nodded and said that the guest room was across from the bathroom. "Sleep well."

I nodded my reply and went down the hallway to the specified door. The room behind it was just a plain white room with a twin bed and an oak dresser. I locked the door behind me and climbed into the bed. I knew I wouldn't get much sleep tonight, but I could at least try. Ancient wouldn't like it if I went home tomorrow and couldn't stay awake for more than five seconds. Pulling the blankets down, I crawled under them and sighed.

Hopefully, I could get out of here in the morning without waking Simone up.


End file.
